Galatic Wars: issue 1: The Beginning
by Loftus the Si-Fi
Summary: This is the beginning of story of Amras Mythrandir and how he became exiled from his home planet.


GALAXIC WARS

Issue 1: The Beginning

Centuries before the Federation of Worlds even became a thought in some guy's mind, even before men had achieved flight, in another galaxy a space war was on. A single race of humanoids was at war with itself. Dark against light, once peaceful now war-like, these mighty people are being torn apart due to the death of their King Mythrandir and the mysterious disappearance of his son, Amras.

The Loyalist attacked first. Blaming the death of King Mithrandir as an assassination and the disappearance of Amras as a kidnapping.

"Bring Amras to the Throne!" exclaimed one Loyalist.

"Bring down the Mythrandir Rule!" exclaimed another.

While all this trading-of-words was taking place at the capital of the Tigren Empire, but out in space was a different story. Exploration ships became warships due to the anger of their captains. As each exchanged fire, as each explosion took place, the hope of the war ending before coming to the capital was fading.

On board one of the ships in the Rebellion Elite Fleet rested the 13-year-old kidnapped Prince Amras.

"Are the Force Fields still operational?" ask the captain to the Brig.

"Yes sir," responded the officer in the Brig, "Amras is still in."

"Good." Responded the captain with a devilish grin with his captain hook-like moustache twitching, "Our plan is going perfectly."

Then, one last shot from the enemy's exploding ship collapsed the shields and landing a punishing blow to the captor's warship. At that moment, Amras Mythrandir saw his chance to escape. With lightning speed he grab his specie's most advance sword, that can cut through any metal once it was activated and dealt a deadly blow the officer. As he ran to the Shuttle Bay, he was stopped by a group or twenty or so genetically-enhanced Tigren Soldiers.

"So the odds are in your favor… now." Said Prince Amras grinning.

The group of genetically enhanced Tigren Soldiers pulled out their guns and opened fire; but Prince Amras also unsheathe his sword and with the sword, blocking the Tigren Soldiers bullets. Cling, cling, clank, went the sound of the bullets bouncing off of Amras's sword to one to the metal panels on the wall. This went on for 15 more minutes. Each time a bullet hits Amras's sword, he enjoys the fight that much more. During the heat of the battle's climax, Amras didn't notice the figure sneaking up behind him. The next thing Amras knew, was that he was hit in the back of the head. Just before he blacked out, he saw the captain holding the long-barreled shotgun upside down.

"Sir!" said one of the officers with alarm.

"Paralyze him. I'm going to Engineering Bay to see if Sarrin is done with the Jimond." Said the captain.

"Aye." Said the officer.

In Engineering Bay, Sarrin finished putting the finishing touches on the Jimond. Making sure it was so flexible that it could hold Amras in it for indefently.

"Sarrin is it ready?" asked the captain as he walked into Engineering Bay.

"Yes sir." Said Sarrin.

"Captain. We're at the capital." Said one the Bridge Officers

"Hail Queen Mythrandir. Tell her our demands or watch her son, dear Prince Amras, be exiled." Said the captain to the Bridge officer with a laugh.

"Sarrin. You're with me. Bring the Amras and place the Jimond into a torpedo." Order the captain.

At the capital, in King Mythrandir's castle, Queen Mythrandir answered the hail.

"Who is this?" asked Queen Mythrandir.

"I am Eyelis, the Second of the Warship, Congo. First Quine has some demands for you." Said Second Eyelis.

"Who do you think you ar…" said Queen Mythrandir.

"Shut up! You stupid excuse for a Queen, said Second Eyelis, "the demands are…"

"MOTHER!" yelled Amras just as he saw his mother die by his sword, "NO!"

Just at that moment Amras felt tremendous pulling force, forcing him backwards. Amras tried to grab onto a ladder handle but it broke away from the force that was pulling him back twords the Jimond. After many tries, Amras give up and said to First Quine "I swar that I'll get my revenge!" Then the Jimond closed over him.

Next thing he knew was that he was standing on an alien world much like his was except…


End file.
